Escarcha carmín
by ASKNB
Summary: Nunca subestimes a un niño, puede ser tu amigo o quizás... lo último que veas. ¿Es cínico? Sí ¿Es de temer? Pregúntale, él no deja testigos sólo te digo.


**Hola aquí ASK versión oscura, voy a comentarles este es mi último fic de terror, espero y les de miedo y que es justo en esta temporada terror; son los primeros que hago y al parecer están logrando su cometido, que es el asustarlos.**

 **El siguiente fic participa para el reto trimestral "Pecados capitales" y el reto especial "Un toque de miedo". Para el foro: "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿y tú?**

 **Personajes a mencionar:**

 **Peter Kirkland – Sealand**

 **Ludwig Beilschmidt – Alemania**

 **Arthur Kirkland – Inglaterra**

 **Françoise/Françine/Franny Bonnefoy**

 **Alfred, Matthew, Xiao, Kyle – Estados Unidos, Canadá, Hong Kong, Australia**

 **LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS LE PERTENECEN A SU CORRESPONDIENTE AUTOR HIDEKAZ.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO ALTAMENTE VIOLENTO.**

 **Sin más que agregar empecemos… ASKNB… cambio y fuera…**

* * *

Alemania, Berlín. Fecha: 23 de diciembre de 20XX

En una iglesia cubierta por nieve, sucedería algo una confesión, un hombre de estatura promedio, edad 34 años, vestiduras negras, cabello rubio, ojos azules y cejas pobladas.

Confesionario.

-Padre, necesito hablar.

-Dime hijo, ¿tienes algo que confesar?

-Mucho

-Dímelo todo lo que quieras decir.

-Todo comenzó cuando nací, mis padres me criaron hasta los seis años en esa plataforma en la que nací. Estuve viviendo feliz durante 6 largos años de mi pequeña vida, después de eso mi madre enfermó, fuimos a Estados Unidos con el fin de que mi madre se recuperara.

Mi madre fue internada de emergencia, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta, yo era el último hijo, el menor.

Primero conocí a los gemelos, Alfred y Matthew, eran amables conmigo, me recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Papá llegaba a decirme que yo les estorbaba pero no entendía, fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta… yo envidiaba a mis hermanos. Mi papá se enorgullece de lo que ellos hacían, nunca me felicitó por un 10 en alguna materia.

-Entonces estás confesando tener envidia de tus hermanos, hijo mío…

-Ya no les tengo envidia, padre… los maté.

-¿Qué es lo que me dices? ¿Mataste a tus hermanos a cuestión del pecado más grave que es la envidia?

-Déjeme terminar de confesar, padre.

-De acuerdo pero te haré leer la historia de Caín y Abel.

-Descuide padre, ya la volveré a leer… continuando la revelación, no sólo tenía que luchar por la atención de mi padre, si no que… tenía que luchar contra la sombra de mis hermanos.

Mi madre se recuperó, tenía muchas ganas de abrazarla, iba a ser mi cumpleaños en unos días y que mejor regalo que tener a tu madre sana en casa para celebrar tu nacimiento.

Los primeros en recibirla fueron ellos, al último me recibió a mí y hasta eso… mi padre me iba a prohibir ver a quien me parió, mi madre abogó por mí y es que yo la quería ver. Me abrazó entre sus brazos débiles, se veía muy enferma, no tenía maquillaje y yo le sonreí. Besó mi frente y dijo: "felicidades mi pequeño".

Le iba a decir que no era mi cumpleaños, pero… su fuerza, su calidez, su sonrisa se esfumó. El día de mi cumpleaños, enterramos a mi madre, ese día llovió, todos lloraban pero yo no, me quedé con mis palabras, sólo pude decir un leve " _mamá_ ".

Papá me regañaba, decía que no hacía bien las cosas, era un inútil y un estorbo en su vida. Alfred era felicitado por ser un ingeniero…

-¿Mataste a tu hermano en su oficio?

-No, claro que no. Además su ex-novia trabajaba con él. Padre… al no sentir culpa ¿es también un pecado?

-Con qué cinismo te diriges a mí, por supuesto que lo es pero continúa, debo sacarte todo el mal.

-Si usted lo dice…

La mañana era helada, tenía 16 cuando ocurrió un accidente en su trabajo, mi padre me culpó, me golpeó dejando mi cuerpo moreteado por tantos golpes. Llegué a preocupar a Kyle, mi amigo y hermano que era australiano, si, a él también lo maté. Sólo que no se fije en eso, al único que nunca maté fue a mi padre, él sigue vivo, yo lo cuido y en cambio el me insulta.

-Con mayor razón… si mataste a sus hijos… a tus hermanos…

-La vez que fue mi culpa lo quería afrontar sin embargo… no me creyeron, maté a un gato que tenía en secreto, no recuerdo mucho como era pero si me acuerdo de su nombre, era Escarcha. El día que murió, ese día lo maté, tomé su cráneo y lo estrelle contra la pared, hasta dejarlo sin vida. Estaba enojado, mi padre me reclamaba una y otra vez, que no fuera a la escuela a perder el tiempo.

Su escusa: " _no haces nada por la casa, al menos tus hermanos aportan_ "… Matthew me dijo que no me preocupara, ese hermano siempre me recordaba a mi madre.

-Pero… hijo… dime ¿también él sufrió?

-No, él iba en avión a conocer a alguien, el avión se estrelló, tal vez mi padre tenía razón, son un gato de mala suerte, a Alfred lo tomé desprevenido, estaba trabajando en un proyecto, hacer que el auto manejara solo, lo re-programé vi cómo salía disparado por el parabrisas, use guantes para que nunca me identificaran.

Al parecer aún no lo hacen, Xiao fue un tanto tóxico, comerciaba opio. Fue bastante fácil lagrimear por un bastardo, me puse gotas en los ojos y fue bastante fácil. En vez de un inhalador normal. Le di una sobredosis de lo que más le gustaba. El Opio…

-Estás demente…

-Tranquilo padre, ¿le recuerdo dónde estamos?

-Si-si… y por eso mis-mismo… -se oyó tragar saliva algo nervioso aquél emisario de Dios. –Esta es la casa de Dios y lo que me dices es muy grave

-Pero aún no termino… así que todavía sigue vivo… pero si quiere…

-No-no, continúa hijo.

-La muerte de Kyle lo hice un poco más rápido, se sorprendería, ninguno de ellos decía que su sangre era azul y qué bueno que no lo hicieron, porque luego de que se enterraron, yo hice una cirugía a su cuerpo.

El sacerdote se persignó con desesperación una, dos, tres veces; temblaba en su espacio del confesionario, palidecía y pensaba en el futuro que se le presentaría. Siguió escuchando al enfermo mental y psicópata.

-Padre, ya voy a terminar.

-No-No termines, por favor –suplicó el padre-, ¿dó-dónde está tu papá?

-Nadie sabe… supongo que usted debe saber, tome –le pasó su celular mostrando un cuarto digno de un prisionero, ahí había una cama, un baño y una mesa con una silla. En un rincón se veía a un anciano de 70 años sentado y echo bolita. –No se preocupe, él está bien, le repito, lo cuido muy bien… ahora sí… dígame mi penitencia.

-A-Ah sí claro, este… lee Caín y Abel, reza 20 padres nuestros, 25 aves María –quería seguir hablando aquél padre.

-Dígame algo padre…

-¿Q-Qué sucede?

-¿Los sacerdotes van al cielo o al infierno?

-Al cielo… co-comúnmente ¿por-por qué?

-Porque esta es la décima iglesia que vengo… espero, lo que dice sea cierto padre… y que lo reciban en el cielo.

-¿Lo volviste a hacer?

-¿Qué?

-Peter, no te hagas… la portada del periódico que estás leyendo.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando… yo solo fui a confesarme… espero y mis hermanos estén bien dónde sea que estén en el cielo… ¿tú qué piensas…papá?

* * *

 **En la carátula del diario: Cura encontrado calcinado junto con su iglesia, se cree que fue acuchillado 20 veces… no hay rastro del culpable. Se conmemora a memoria de los hermanos Kirkland Alfred, Matthew, Xiao y Kyle una ceremonia que se hizo comandada por el menor de los hermanos Peter Kirkland dando una celebración a huérfanos.**

 **Aún se sigue buscando al exitoso Arthur Kirkland.**

* * *

 **FIN.**


End file.
